The invention relates generally to outboard motors. More particularly, the invention relates to internal combustion engines included in outboard motors.
In the past, certain relatively expensive outboard motor components have experienced considerable corrosion problems, especially when the outboard motors were used in sea water. The invention hereinafter disclosed is intended to economically overcome this problem.
Attention is directed to the following United States patents.
______________________________________ Kiekhaefer 2,549,483 April 8, 1949 Davies 2,676,559 December 11, 1951 Kiekhaefer 2,798,471 September 14, 1955 Iwahashi, et al. 4,134,370 January 16, 1979 Walsh 4,348,194 September 7, 1982 Tamba, et al. 4,561,386 December 31, 1985 Onda, et al. 4,632,070 December 30, 1986 Iwai 4,661,076 April 28, 1987 Suzuki 4,721,485 January 26, 1988 ______________________________________